1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to solid-state storage subsystems. More specifically, the present invention relates to restricting access to, and controlling the use of, software and data stored by a solid-state storage subsystem.
2. Description of the Related Art
Solid-state storage subsystems are used to store a wide variety of software and information. For example, a solid-state memory subsystem such as an advanced technology attachment (“ATA”) flash disk or a removable flash memory card may store information susceptible to theft, including, for example, executable code, trade secrets, financial data, security information, military information, credit card information, or other information that a user or vendor desires to keep restricted.
Conventional approaches to reducing unauthorized access to software stored on a solid-state memory subsystem typically rely on restricting access to certain individuals. Conventional systems often use identification information, such as a login and a password or a fingerprint, to grant access to software stored on the memory subsystem. One problem with such an approach is that an authorized user of the solid-state memory subsystem can use the software in an unauthorized way. For example, a user who has access to a memory subsystem with software may only have authorization to install that software on one client system, but, because he has access to the subsystem, may install the software on multiple, unauthorized client systems. Furthermore, an unauthorized user may be able to obtain the authorized user's access codes and thus gain access to the memory subsystem. A skilled user may also be able to remove the authorization requirement, or “crack” the access code, and gain access to the subsystem.